The Price is Right
by ukelove
Summary: Drew Carry is about to get some surprising contestants on his show. Who will win the Showcase Showdown?
1. Chapter 1

You Are a Contestant on the Price is Right!

Summary: During my coffee break, the game show the _Price is Right_ comes on the flat screen TV in my break room. Drew Carry is currently host the host of the show. One of my favorite games of the show is called '_Plinko_'. It's a game you have to guess the price of five items in order to receive five chips. With those chips, you use them on the _Plinko_ board to win between 0 to $10,000 in cash! I love this game and I saw Takumi and Shingyouji actually participating in it! So…here it is.

Graduation has come and gone at Shidou High and the gang are preparing for summer vacation. Takumi, Akaike, Misu, Shingyouji, Toshinsha, and of course, Gii are currently residing at Gii's Tokyo house. They promised each other that they would spend the summer together, not only to spend as much time with one another but also to include Shingyouji because he will have to go back to Shidou the following semester. Find something to do, however, has proven to be very difficult.

"Hey Gii, what are we going to do for summer break?" Takumi asked. He and the others lounged underneath an umbrella table at the local Starbucks. Gii stopped sipping his strawberry ice frappe and shrugged. "I can't come up with anything. What about you Akaike, Misu?" Both boys shook their heads. "Well, we could visit Shibuya? Shingyouji said excitedly. Shingyouji knew that his friends wanted to do something special for him. He would have to go back to Shidou alone and they wanted him to have a memorable summer. Misu whined, "Nooo. We were there last weekend remember? It's the same thing each day…so boring." Shingyouji reluctantly agreed.

The group went silent when Gii's phone rings. "Moshi, Moshi." It was Gii's mother. "Gii where you and yours friends at now?" "Where're the Starbucks at the corner. Did you need anything?" "Hai. I need you and your friends to come home. I have a surprise for you!" "A surprise. What is it?" " I'll tell you when you and your friends get here." "Fine we're on our way" With that Gii disconnect the line and address his audience. "That was my mother. She wants home right away. She says it's a surprise." "Really…a surprise? I wonder what it is?" Takumi mused out loud. "Well, we won't find out what it is if we don't go right now. Come on lazy bones." Gii smiled and held out his hand to Takumi, which he took with a blush.

The group walked the short distance to Gii's home. "Well since your mother's at home, maybe she could offer some advise on what to do for the summer." Toshinsha said to Gii. "I'll ask her. We've definitely hit a dead end." "Don't worry Shingyouji, we will find something to do." Shingyouji melted in Misu's arms. "Whatever you come up with is fine with me." He bowed to Gii and smiled at Misu. "We just don't want to go back to Shidou with regrets about spending time with us. I know you didn't want to spend your days with your parents." Misu looked at his beloved with sympathy. "Spending time with you all is enough for me, honestly." He looked up in Misu face. "Anytime I spend with you _is_ precious to me." Misu blushed and kissed him on the forehand. Looking at the little display made Gii and Takumi smile. Even Toshinsha and Akaike held each other gently.

"Tadaima!" "Hello boys." Gii's mother answered in kind. Miyuki Saki was a tall woman with auburn hair, the same as Gii's, and light brown eyes. When Gii told her about his friends' summer plans, she immediately offered them to stay at the Saki Tokyo home until school started. She especially liked Takumi and Shingyouji because they needed some type of motherly figure to look after them.

"Mother, what was so important, and where is my surprise!" Gii asked while looking around the living room.

Miyuki looked at her son and rolled her eyes. "Your surprise is this." She handed Gii an envelope, which he opened and pulled out eight tickets. "_'The Price is Right Ticket_'" _The Price is Right_, I don't understand." Gii said, given his mother perplex look.

"I want to invite you and your friends to the states with me…specifically Los Angeles, California." Gasps of surprise and blooming smiles came from the boys as they looked over the tickets. "My best friend works as a producer of the game show and she invited me and a few guess for an behind the scenes tour of the show."

"Los Angeles. I never have been before." Shingyouji exclaimed but then his face fell. "Oh…. but I don't know if I can afford to go or if I will get permission from my parents to leave." Shingyouji was sad suddenly. Misu gently squeezed his hand in comfort.

"No worries Shingyouji. I called your mother and she has given permission for you to go." Shingyouji was bright and lively again at that second. Miyuki wasn't sure if Shingyouji's mother would allow him to leave but she took a chance and she was glad she did. It seemed to Miyuki that he needed some time way from the pressures of family life for a little while.

"Haha. Thank you." Gii exclaimed. "We didn't have a clue as to what to do for summer break!" Misu, Toshinisha, Akaike, and Takumi bowed and said, "Thank you for inviting us Mrs. Saki-san." "Psst. Don't worry about it boys. I'm glad that you will have something to do this summer." She looked at Gii and Takumi specifically, "I won't be able to see much of you once school starts, so I will have you all of to myself for a little while longer." She gave them a motherly smile as she explained. So overwhelmed, she walked over to boys and hugged them gently. She let them go and stepped back, "Well enough. So we have plans to make."

"What do we need to do?" Takumi asked.

She looked up, "Well Takumi-kun, since you boys have enough clothes that you brought here with you?" All but Gii nodded. "Then the only thing left is to order a jet and were off."

"Haha…What about father. Will he be joining us?" Gii asked.

She signed. "No, he won't be with us but he and _I_ will be together after we get back." She smiled the way he smiled at Takumi, a lover's smile. As she made reservations with the airport she said, "You boys need to wash and repack your clothes. Get your ids and passports and the like." As one, the boys did what was told. Clothes were washed, bags were repacked, ids packed, and the chatter of excitement fill the Saki house.

Later that night after dinner, Miyuki and the boys turned in early for the trip the next day. The trip from Tokyo to Los Angeles will be a 10-hour trip so it was best to get a good night's sleep…unless you were Shingyouji, Takumi, or Toshinisha. The prospect of a trip to America was awesome! And to top it off, they might be on television. Over dinner Miyuki-san told them that since her friend was the producer of the show, it would a possibility that they, not her, would be on television.

Takumi, Toshinisha, and Shingyouji slept on one guestroom, while Gill, Misu, and Akaike slept in the other. Gii would have liked to have slept in his bed with Takumi but he didn't want to do that under his parents' roof and Takumi understood that. "Ne Saki, what are the chances of us being on TV?" Misu asked. Under the covers Gii said, "Don't know Misu. With the tickets we got from Miyuki-san, we will definitely be in the audience."

"Takumi, Shingyouji, and Toshinisha will not be bored for sure, especially Shingyouji. We have to buy more disposable cameras for them too." Akaike said with a yawn. "Oyasuminasai everyone." "Oyasuminasai, Akaike-kun." Gii and Misu answered.

Meanwhile, in the other guess room. Shingyouji was wide-awake as Takumi and Toshinisha were under their covers. "Los Angeles! Can't you believe it? Aren't you guys excited?"

Takumi turn towards Shingyouji and smiled, "Shingyouji if you don't go to sleep, you will be tired in the morning. The flight will be at least 10 hours long."

"I can't sleep Takumi-kun. I'm to excited!"

Toshinisha signed, "Shingyouji, Takumi-kun is right. Relax, close your eyes, and go to sleep, ok."

"O.k...o.k. oyasuminasai, yo yume o." Shingyouji said sweetly as he settled down for the night.

"Oyasuminasai." Said Takumi and Toshinisha.

BTW: The Price is Right is a popular game show in American. Here in Houston, Texas, Central Time, it comes on at 11:00 a.m. on channel 11.

If you want to check it out, Google it for show times in your area of town or country.


	2. Chapter 2

**You Are a Contestant on the Price is Right!**

**Summary:** Summer vacation has begun for our intrepid travelers as L.A. calls the boys of Shidou High.

Sun. Jun. 3 Tokyo, Japan to Los Angeles, CA Tokyo, Japan (NRT) to Los Angeles (LAX)

The early afternoon has found Takumi, Toshihisa, Shingyouji, Gii, Misu, Akaike, and Miyuki in the air bound for L.A. California. Shingyouji, Toshihisa, and especially Shingyouji, couldn't contain their excitement at the prospect of going to California. They had a list of things that they wanted to see and do. Their perspective mates were excited as well but didn't show it outwardly. On the jet, Miyuki loaded a copy of the show that her friend sent her on the onboard DVD player to keep the boys entertained and give them a little taste of what the show is all about.

**3:00 p.m. (LAX) L.A. California**.

After the 10-hour flight to LAX, Miyuki and the boys let the atmosphere of the airport wash over them as they waited for their luggage at the luggage/transportation area. As they retrieved their luggage and preceded the limonsine, they were transported to the Renaissance Hollywood Hotel and Spa. Once at the hotel, Miyuki rented three suites as planned, one for her, the other two that separated Toshihisha, Shingyouji, and Takumi from Misu, Akaike, and Gii. Once in front of their rooms, Miyuki tipped the concierge, and turned towards the boys. "Okay, boys we're here." She pointed the a door the left, "This is my room." She pointed the a room in the middle, "Misu, Akaike, and Gii this is your room and the last room at the end is Toshihisha, Takumi, and Shingyouji." She handed them their hotel key cards. "I talked to my friend and she has arranged for the show tour at the end of the week. That will give us plenty of time to do our own tour of Hollywood." "Eh? Do you think that we time to see everything until then?" Takumi asked. "Of course we will, right Mrs. Saki-san?" Shingyouji answered. "Remember it's Miyuki-san and yes, Shingyouji-kun, we have the whole week to tour the sites until Friday." Miyuki looked at her watch, " We have some time, why don't you boys unpack, rest for an hour, and we'll meet in the lobby for dinner okay?"

Gasps filled the room as the boys looked at their suite. There was a large sitting room with two couches, coffee table, and an office desk. The two beds were full size including a full size roll out bed. "Bonsai!" Shingyouji yelled as he jumped on his bed. Takumi and Toshihisa shook their heads at Shingyouji reproachfully, "Shingyouji." "Nani?" he answered as he bounced." "I'm having fun! Come on…you know you want to!" Still standing and watching Shingyouji as he bounced, the pair finally decided to join in the fun. Finally, giggles and smiles filled the room, as all three stop jumping on their beds to catch their breaths. "That was fun." Toshihisa said. "I can't do this at home." "Its good to let go once in a while right, Takumi-kun?" Shingyouji asked. "Right. For you it's important. We'll try to do as many fun things as we can, right!" "Right!" Shingyouji was wearing down. " I think a nap is in order. You were right Takumi-kun, I should have slept more than I did on plane." "And now you're tired. Let's all take a nap. I'll let the others know and to meet us in the lobby later." Takumi walked over to the door that connects to the other room.

"We're coming in" "Takumi is everything alright? Do you or the others need anything?" "No Gii, were fine." "Yes, we could here how fine you were what all of the noise that you three were making." Akaike said. "Always the disciplinarian." Takumi thought. "We were just having little fun." "Its alright Takumi." Gii said. Remembering what came into the room for Takumi said, "Just wanted to let you know that we are going to rest a bit and meet you guys in the lobby." Just then, Toshihisha and Shingyouji walked in behind Takumi and Misu and Akaike got up to meet with them. "I'm more tired than I thought." Shingyouji blushed. "That's good. You need the rest Shingyouji. You were awake the whole time that we traveled." Arata-san said. Shingyouji nodded and yawned. Misu pulled Shingyouji to him and kissed him on the forehand." Get some sleep, hmm? " Shingyouji looked up at Misu. " H-ha but what about you and the others, Arata-san?" "Don't worry, we have the same mind set." Akaike gather their mates and herded them to the other side of the room. He hugged Toshihisa and said; "We'll see you in a little bit." With a small wave and a loving smile to Gii, Takumi closed the door.

Gii turned to his companions, "I don't think that I can sleep like this." He walked over to his bed and stretched out. Akaike and Misu followed suite in their own beds. "What do you mean Saki? Misu asked." Us sleeping in here while the others are in the next room." The longing in his voice made Akaike pause," We could always ask the them to come in with us?" "And risk my mother's wrath, no thank you." From Misu's bed he said, "Akaike-kun has a good idea. We will be separated for the majority of the trip, I would like be with Shingyouji a little more before he has to go back to school." He sighed and went quite.

Both Gii and Akaike looked at their friend in silent support.

**7:00 p.m. Dinner in the Lounge**

After their nap, Miyuki and boys meet in the lobby's restaurant. The boys ordered American fair of juicy hamburgers and fries with strawberry milkshakes. Miyuki herself ordered salmon with a Caesar salad. "Boys, do you have a list of sites you would like to see?" "Hai, we would like the see Universal Studios, Lego Land, and Seaworld." Shingyouji answered. "That's a lot to do Shingyouji do you think we have time?" Misu asked him. Shingyouji blushed, "I looked over the brochures and they all looked like a lot of fun. I hope that Arata-san will enjoy it too, right?" Misu looked at his love smiled. Leave it to Shingyouji to think of others before himself. "We'll make this the best trip ever." "Hai!" After enjoying their delicious meal, Miyuki suggested that they walk off their meal. Walking side-by-side Takumi asked softly, "Is Misu-kun alright. He seems little down?" Gii nodded, "Ah, its Shingyouji. He wants to spend more time with him but, can't because our separate rooms." Takumi nodded, "We all have the same feelings. I want to be close to you to but I would be inappropriate." Gii placed his hand on the small of Takumi's back, "We will find away to spend sometime together. I promise." The group continued on until its was time for bed.

The Price is Right

The next day and the following days after that, Miyuki and the gang enjoyed the sites and sounds of L.A. Pictures were taken, different foods were sampled, and the people of the L.A. scene were a site to behold. All in all, a fun time was had by all.

The Friday of the 'The Price is Right' tour, Miyuki and the producer of the show, Toma Ryu, greeted each other with hugs and laughter. "Gii-kun, everyone, this is Ryu Toma-chan. She will give us the tour before the start of the show." "Toma-chan, this my son Giichi-kun and his friends, Toshihisa-kun, Misu-kun, Akaike-kun, Takumi-kun, and Shingyouji-kun," They all bowed, "Ohayou gozaimasu Mrs. Ryu." She answered in kind, "Youkoso irasshai mashita. Everyone, I hope that you enjoy the tour and the show. Okay let's get started."

For about an hour, Toma gave a play by play of what she does to keep the show running. "Will we see Drew Carey-san?" Toshihisa asked. "No, unfortunately he will be preparing himself for the show. He won't have time until after the show." At the end of the show Toma stopped the tour and turned, "That's the end of the tour. Are you enjoying yourselves so far?" "Hai. We can't wait to participate in the game show." Gii said. She smiled, "Well you are in luck Giichi-kun, the show is about the start. Oh, I forgot." She gave each boy a nametag with their name written on it. "With their name tags and tickets, your names have been added to the list of possible contestants. Just listen for your names, okay?" She looked at her watch and turned to Miyuki, "Miyuki-chan, will you be joining the boys in the audience?" "No, I think I want to see my boys on TV." "Alright then, I'll show them to their sits and I'll be right back."

She showed the boys their seats according the information on their tickets. "Don't worry boys, just be yourselves. This is a live TV show so cheer as loud as you can, okay?" "Hai! This is so exciting. I can't wait!" Shingyouji exclamined. Misu rolled his eyes. "Shingyouji." "That's fine Misu-kun. As I've said, you can cheer as loud as you want." Again she looked at her watch, " I have to go. Giichi-kun I'm going to put your mother in the greenroom so she can relax and enjoy the show. Have fun!" With that, she left the boys on their own. Toshihisa turned to Akaike and smiled, "Akaike-kun aren't you having fun!" Akaike smiled and nodded, "Hai, one us might be called up to the stage." "You really think so?" Takumi asked. Akaike nodded.

They were looking here, looking there, getting themselves more excited when the show finally started. "Alright, alright! Welcome everyone and thank you for coming!" said Drew Carey. "Okay, everyone this is a packed house so I want you to yell and scream as loud as you can!" The crowd and the Shidou gang answered in kind. Drew Carey adjusts his microphone and his tie as Toma-chan walked near a podium to far corner of the stage and began counting down. "3-2-1. Go!"

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN TAKUMI-KUN. THIS WAS WRITTEN FOR FUN AND NOT PROFIT. I ASK THAT NO FLAMES OR THREATS BE GIVEN TO ME IF I RECEIVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY!

**BTW:** The Price is Right is a popular game show in American. Here in Houston, Texas, Central Time, it comes on at 11:00 a.m. on channel 11.

If you want to check it out, Google it for show times in your area of town or country.

**Please Note:** I'm guessing that the things that are mentioned here in the story, goes on behind the scenes on the game show. So please don't hold me to any of this stuff 'kay!


	3. Chapter 3

**You Are a Contestant on the Price is Right!**

**Summary**: Who will be next contestant on the Price is Right!

**(The Announcer):** Here it comes, from the Bob Baker Studio at CBS in Hollywood. Television's most exciting hour of fantastic prizes the fabulous, 60 minutes of the Price is Right!

_Motorized cameras pans over of the crowd. Takumi, Gii, Misu, Akaike, Toshihisha, and Shingyouji jumped and waved at the cameras as the monitors show their faces._

"Look Takumi-kun! Were on TV? Were on TV!" Shingyouji screamed. "Hai!" Takumi said as he waved frantically at the camera. _**Takumi Hayama come on down!**_ The group stopped and looked at Takumi. "Takumi, its you! They called you, go, go!" Gii and the others pushed Takumi towards the podium. Takumi, still shocked, jumped up and down, clapping as he looked back at his friends. _**Shingyouji Kanemitsu, come on down!**_ It was Shingyouji's turn to look shocked as Misu hugged him. "Go Shingyouji, its your turn!" Shingyouji almost tripped going down towards the podium. _**Toshihisha **__**Katakura**__**, come on down!**_ Hugging Akaike and Gii, Toshihisha runs the podium were he is hugged again by Takumi and Shingyouji. _**Rachel Donald, come down!**_ You are contestants on the Price is Right!"

"All right everybody! Welcome to America's favorite game show!" The contestants and crowd sheered. "Well, well it looks like we have a group of friends here…Takumi, Shingyouji, and Toshihisha? You guys from Japan right?" Takumi talked first, "Hai! Were here on summer break!" Takumi turned and waved at his group. "Summer break? Well, I hope you will enjoy your vacation and take this souvenir home with you…" **(The Announcer): **"It's a pair of watches!" A tall brunette walked around Takumi to stand between him and Shingyouji. In her hand, she presented a pair of large watches. The crowd ooed and ahhed over the jewelry..."Tag Heuger Carrer watch has a quality Swiss automatic movement; functions without a battery; and powers automatically with the movement of your arm. It's sleek, professional, and luxurious. It's the perfect watch for both business and pleasure. Back to you Drew!"

"Okay everyone, what is your bid on these beautiful watches." Turning back to Gii in the crowd he gave him different numbers of fingers but he couldn't decide. He turned towards Drew, " Uhh, I bid $3,200 Drew!" And…he wished he'd bid something else because the crowd suddenly got quite. Drew pointed at Shingyouji, "Your next Shingyouji." "Hmm, $3000!" Takumi smiled and shooked his head at Shingyouji in which he smiled and shrugged. "Next, Toshihisha." Toshihisha looked back at Akaike. Akaike waved has hand at him. Toshihisha turned, "I bid $2999." Drew smiled at them, "Playing it safe, good call." "Next Rachel!" "ONE DOLLAR Drew!" Rachel screamed into the microphone, jumping up and down. Suddenly, I bell went off. "Oh ho! It looks like we a correct amount!" Takumi, Shingyouji, Toshihisha looked at each other. "That bell means that someone here has bid the correct amount and will get the prize plus $500 in cash!" Drew pulled out an envelope, " The winner is…Shingyouji Kanemitsu!" Shinyouji was grabbed and hugged by his friends while the camera pan to Gii and the others. Shingyouji walked up to Drew and received his cash of $500.

"Congratulations Shingyouji!" "Thank you, thank you!" Shingyouji bowed and smiled. "On summer vacation, Shingyouji?" Drew asked. "Hai, Drew-san! I'm so..so excited!" He turned towards the crowd, "I won Arata-san!" "Well, you haven't won yet but I like your enthusiasm." Shingyouji jumped and clapped. "Shingyouji you doing good so far." "You've won two beautiful watches and $500 cash. Let's see what I have to give you." Drew nodded to the announcer, "Shingyouji, the game you have to play is Rat Race. The rules of the game are you have to guess the price of three items for three prizes. You notice that there five rats in different colors. With each three item you win, you choose the color of your rat. You would want your three rats to come first, second, third to win all three prizes. If that doesn't happen, you still can at least win one of those prizes. The more items you win, the better your chances will be to win the car." Shingyouji nodded his head fiercely understanding the rules but was nervous about the outcome. Drew Carey placed a gently hand on the young man. "Let's start" **(The Announcer):** Your first prize is a weekend gateway at the SunSet Resort and Spa in beautiful San Diego, California. Next you have iPhone S pack. The pack includes iPhone S with Beats headphones plus two $100 Apple music store gift cards; and finally, new car!" Shingyouji jumped in the air and jumped on Drew Carey. "It's a 2012 Chevrolet Cavalier 4 door Sedan. This newer model comes with ON Star navigation system, automatic 4 cylinder, anti-lock brakes, and a leather interior. It's a prize package worth 18,500 only on the Price the Right!"

Shingyouji jumped and pumped his fists in the air. Drew touch Shingyouji again, "You understand the game?" Shingyouji nodded. Another beautiful hostess stood next a display of a bottle of prune juice. **(The Announcer):** "We have Sunsweet PlumSmart. Make PlumSmart a delicious part of your healthy regime." "Shingyouji, what is the price of that within a dollar; high or low." Shingyouji turned to his friends. Misu put up three fingers. Shingyouji turned, "$3 Drew!" The hostess turned the card. "$3.99! " "Woohoo!" screamed Shingyouji. "Shingyouji pick your rat." "Blue!" "He picked blue. Light the blue rat please!" The blue rat was lit. **(The Announcer):** "The next is a hand held mixer that is powerful enough to mix batter and dough." Drew turned Shingyouji, "Name your price within $10." "Hmm, $60, Drew-san!" The hostess turn the card, "$50!" "Wooooo!" Shingyouji yelled and jumped. "Pick your next rat Shingyouji." Yellow!" "Okay, light up the yellow rat!" The yellow rat's lane was lit. "On more Shingyouji." **(The Announcer):** Next we have a portable microwave. Its small enough for camping trips or plugged into your car's lighter." "What's your bid Shingyouji; within $100 high or low!" "$300!" The hostess turned the card. "$400!" "NO!" Shingyouji frowned. "Awww, sorry Shingyouji. You don't have the car but, you still have your two rats. Now, if your two rats come in first and second, you can win spa trip and the iPhone pack. It may or may not work. I can't control these things." Drew shrugged, "Alright Heather, start up the rats." The hostess stood by the lever and pulled it down. The rats were off as Shingyouji and Drew Carey urges them on. "First and second, first and second!" Shingyouji chanted at the blue and yellow rats. It was looking promising for the brightly colored rodents until…"Wait a minute ladies and gentlemen, Shingyouji's rats are slowly down! No…they've completely stopped! The others are at the finished line and Shingyouji's loses!" "AWWW!" Shingyouji yelled in the air.

"Shingyouji! Shingyouji, man look at that!" The camera panned on the stalled rats. Drew poked at the yellow rat. "Well, with this game, you never know what's going to happened." "Sorry, Shingyouji but, thanks for joining the show and enjoy your watches." "Thank you Drew Carey-san!" Shingyouji shook Drew hands and exited the stage. Drew turned to the camera, "Man that was tuff, stalling like that?" I hope that the next batch of contestants will fair better, next, right after this!

**The crowd roars and its fade to black.**

BTW: Some of the prizes I had to Goggle. :3

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TAKUMI-KUN. THIS WAS WRITTEN FOR FUN AND NOT PROFIT. I ASK THAT NO FLAMES OR THREATS BE GIVEN TO ME IF I RECEIVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY!


	4. Chapter 4

**You Are a Contestant on the Price is Right!**

**Summary**: Who will be next contestant on the Price is Right!

Welcome back ladies and gentlemen, the first round was pretty exciting wasn't! Lucky for young Shingyouji, he can redeem himself at the _**BIG WHEEL**_." "Let's pick another winner." **(Announcer): "**The next contestant is Tasha Lacey, come on down!" A young Afro-American girl runs to the spot on Contestant's Row that Shingyouji vacated. She hugged both Takumi and Toshihsha.

"What's the next item up for bid?" asks Drew. **(The Announcer): **Drew, we have an Xbox 360 Limited Edition Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Console. Designed by Xbox, Infinity Ward, and Sledgehammer Games, this Limited Edition Xbox 360 console celebrates one of the most successful Xbox franchises of all time. This bundle includes a customized console, two customized controllers, exclusive downloadable avatar items and a copy of the standard edition Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 game. This is a must have for Call of Duty fans!

Both Takumi and Toshihisha turned to look at their significant others in the crowd. "This is a young crowd, so you guys knows the Call of Duty series. Alright Tasha, what's your bid." "$300 Drew!" "Rachel!" "$500!" "Takumi!" "$320!" "Toshihisha!" "$550, Drew-san!" "The actual retail price $350! Takumi Hayama come on up!" Takumi screamed and hugged his friends and Tasha as he walked up the stage. In the audience, Gii, Shingyouji, Misu, and Akaike were all over their seats with excitement! Takumi walked over to a shook his. "Congratulations, Takumi! Let's see, we just had Shingyouji up here. He's in your group, right?" "Hai, Drew-san! Were very excited to be here!" "Well, my friend, you just might faint at the sight of this!"** (The Announcer): **Were playing **PLINKO**!" Takumi's eyes got wide as he turned to his friends in the audience. "Woohoo!" Takumi stopped jumping and screaming as Drew put a hand on his shoulder. "Takumi, Takumi you lucky man! You have the opportunity to win $50,000!" The hostess placed a placket on the **PLINKO** board. Placing a hand on his chest, tried to calm his heart as $50, 000 swirled in his head.

Here's how you play the game. You're given one free chip and can win up to four more by pricing items that are worth $10–$99. For each prize, you must choose which prize is correct. A correct guess wins the prize and an extra chip. After pricing all of the items, you, Takumi, place one chip at a time on a pegboard, where it eventually falls into one of nine spaces at the bottom where you will be to win up to $50,000, okay Takumi?" Takumi nodded, "Hai, I got it Drew-san!" "Now, here's your free chip and your first prize." Drew handed Takumi a red chip and turned his attention to the display of four items. A beautiful brunette hostess pointed the first item. **(The Announcer):** "A pair of Armani Exchange sunglasses. With a stylish shape, these stunning glasses make you look fabulous!" "For those who don't know what the $70 is, the price of the sunglasses starts with either a seven or ends with a zero." "Its seven Drew-san!" The hostess flips the card. _**BING!**_ "It's a seven!" "What's the next prize!" **(The Announcer):** "Second, we have a deluxe angle potato ricer. This ricer makes the perfect mash potatoes. The ricer is made of stainless steel, cast aluminum construction, and is dishwasher safe. ($52). "Which one is it, the 5 or the 2?" "It's the 2 Drew-san!" _**BING! **_"You're right…$32!" **(The Announcer):** "Third, is a Kate Spade organizer is versatile and easy to store important documents." ($95) "Which one is it, the 9 or the 5?" "It's the 5!" _**BING!**_ "You're right, it 5…$95!" "That's a nice organizer. What's next?" _**(The Announcer):**_ Lastly, we have a crystal carafe with L.E.T lights with four matching wine glasses. ($42) "Alright Takumi, which is it, a 4 or a 2." "It 4!" _**BING!**_ "Yes! It 4…$45! You have all five chips Takumi very good!" The hostess and Drew guided Takumi to the stairs of the game. "Go luck, Takumi. $50,000 awaits you!"

Takumi waves at the audience as he places the first chip and it slides down the board. The chip bounced here and there, "Look! Look! Look at that…there it goes!" The chip landed in the $10,00 slot. Takumi pumps his arms in the air. "Awesome Takumi, awesome. Try and do it again!" Again, Takumi places the chip on the board and let it slide down and once again it slides right into the $10,000 slot. "Not again! Takumi! You're on a roll! Keep going!" The crowd egged Takumi on as he let the chip go and it hit zero. "Awwww, no! Don't give up Takumi…you have two more chips!" Recovering from the hiccup, Takumi placed the chip on the board and let go. "Down, down the rabbit hole and…. $10,000!" Takumi went crazy…jumping and scream along with the audience. Drew waved has arms to calm the audience, "I don't think my heart can take it but, Takumi has one more chip! Audience, let's cheer him! TAKUMI! TAKUMI!" The audience chanted as Takumi slowly placed the last chip on the board…he lets it go. All at once the crowd watched as the chip made its way to the $10,000 slot. The bell wrung loudly, as Takumi stood with his mouth wide open. "Takumi, Takumi you need to kiss the rabbit in your pocket because you are one very lucky young man!" Takumi walked down the stairs and in the arms of the hostess. She hugged and congratulated him. Drew patted his back and shook his hand. "Takumi…you won $40, 000!" Finally, Takumi snapped out of his dazed and screamed, "I won! Gii, I won, woohoo!" The camera panned to Gii and the others in the audience.

"Takumi, I want you to come back and join us at the "Big Wheel." Don't go anywhere, okay." Drew said. "Hai! Thank you Drew-san!"

"We'll back after this!"

**The crowd roars and its fade to black.**

**A/N:** I love this game so I added it to the story. It rare for a contestant to win like Takumi did, put it happens.

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN TAKUMI-KUN. THIS WAS WRITTEN FOR FUN AND NOT PROFIT. I ASK THAT NO FLAMES OR THREATS BE GIVEN TO ME IF I RECEIVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY!


	5. Chapter 5

**You Are a Contestant on the Price is Right!**

**Summary**: Who will be next contestant on the Price is Right!

**Note:** At the beginning of the 'Price is Right', the first four contestants are called down from the audience by the announcer. Since the audience seating is sloped down towards the Contestants' Row, the announcer shouts "Come on down!" after each name. The four players in Contestants' Row compete in a One Bid qualifying game to determine which contestant will play the next pricing game. A prize is shown and each contestant gives a single bid for the item. In the first One Bid game of each episode, bidding begins with the player on the viewer's left to right. In subsequent One Bid games, the order of bidding still moves from the viewer's left to right, but it begins with the newest contestant. Contestants bid in whole dollars and may not duplicate another player's bid. The player whose bid is closest to the actual retail price of the prize without going over wins the prize and plays the next pricing game. This process occurs a second time until the 'Showcase Showdown'. If you are familiar with the game show, you know that the contestants run the gauntlet of the 'Big Wheel' in order to play in the 'Showcase Showdown'. In the previouse stories, Takumi and Shingyouji both won on the Big Wheel and now they're both competing in the Showcase. So, let's fast-forward shall we:

"Welcome back to the 'Showcase Showdown'!" exclaimed Drew. Takumi and Shingyouji both and waved at the audience, particularly their boyfriends. "Takumi won $40,000 playing 'Plinko' and Shingyouji won $20,000 on the 'Big Wheel'.* Let's give these two more money and prizes. What will be Takumi's Showcase!"

**(The Announcer):** "Takumi Hayama you'll look stylish in this: A NEW CAR!" "Woohoo!" Takumi jumped and clapped."It's a 2013 Toyota FJ Cruiser 4 door includes leather seating, Onstar, BlueTooth, and iPod dock. It's the perfect ride for work and play! That's not all young Takumi, do you like to travel?" Takumi nodded. "Well, let gave you more to look forward with a trip to…HAWAII! From , the Big Island Trip includes day and night tours of the volcanoes of Hawaii's Big Island. Take a Big Island volcano tour from Oahu on a day trip to Hawaii's Volcanoes National Park. The recent eruptions of Kilauea Volcano have captured the world's imagination; so see the extraordinary landscape for yourself on this Oahu volcano tour. You can win this and the Toyota FJ Cruiser only if the Price is Right"!

Drew waved at the announcer, "Thank you, thank you. Now Takumi you can either bid on the package or pass it to Shingyouji. Takumi looked at his kounhi and he smiled, "I'll pass it!" Shingyouji turned to Drew, "Shingyouji what is your bid?" Shingyouji wrung his hands as he looked to Misu in the audience. "Ah, $26,783 Drew-san!" _**BING!**_

"Very good, very good, good luck Shingyouji!" Drew looked to Takumi, "Takumi, this is your Showcase!" **(The Announcer):** "Takumi to celebrate your graduation and the start of your college experience, we would like to give you this…!" A platform turned with a hostess and a display of two laptops. "It's a pair of Apple MacPro and MacPro with Retina Display. The Apple MacPro includes: 13-inch: 2.9 GHz 2.9GHz dual-core Intel Core i7, Turbo Boost up to 3.6GHz 8GB 1600MHz memory, 750GB 5400-rpm hard drive, Intel HD Graphics 4000. The Apple MacPro with Retina Display includes: 15-inch: 2.6 GHz Retina display2.6GHz quad-core Intel Core i7, Turbo Boost up to 3.6GHz8GB 1600MHz memory, 512GB flash storage, Intel HD Graphics 4000, and a NVIDIA GeForce GT 650M with 1GB of GDDR5 memory**. (The Announcer):** Takumi with your new MacPros, you might want to blog adventures in your new…'Fiat 500c Lounge'! The Fiat 500c Lounge includes bright exterior accents, six-peed automatic transmission, 15-Inch aluminum alloy wheels**, **premium seats, security alarm system, SiriusXM Satellite Radio, fog lamps, Bose® Premium Audio System Automatic temperature control, 14 Exterior Colors, 3 Cabrio top colors, and 27 City / 32 Highway MPG. . It's the perfect car for the student on the go. Back to you Drew!" "What is your bid Takumi?" Takumi looked over to Gii for advice and turned to the microphone." "$30,000 Drew-san!" _**BING!**_ The platform lit up with Takumi's and Shingyouji's bid. Drew turned to the camera, "All the bids are in, and we'll be back after this!" **(Commercial Break)**

**(Returning from Commercial Break): **"Welcome back! We have best friends Takumi and Shingyouji here in the 'Showcase Showdown'. Takumi passed on his showcase of a Toyota FJ Cruiser and a trip to Hawaii to Shingyouji for $26,783. Takumi bid on two Apple MacPros and a Fiat Lounge. Let's find out who wins!" Drew pulled out Takumi's card, "Takumi, the actual retail price of your showcase is; $26,999!" "Ahhhhh!" Takumi frowned at Drew. "Takumi you over bid by a dollar, interesting!" Takumi shook his head and smiled.

"Shingyouji, the actual retail price of your showcase is; $26,783! You, my friend won BOTH showcases!" _**BING, BING**_…! The Price as Right Theme music suddenly comes on…! Shingyouji had tears in his eyes as he covers his face with his hands. On the TV screens, the total amount of Shingyouji's winnings flashed $46,783! Takumi grabbed Shingyouji and jumped up and down with him as the lights flashed over his prizes. Gii, Misu, Toshihisha, and Akaike celebrated Shingyouji's win and all four boys run on the stage to hug Shingyouji and looked over his prizes.

"Looks like the boys of Japan will have plenty to write home about! Thank you for joining us and have your pets spayed and neutered. See you soon!"

**The crowd roars and its fade to black.**

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN TAKUMI-KUN. THIS WAS WRITTEN FOR FUN AND NOT PROFIT. I ASK THAT NO FLAMES OR THREATS BE GIVEN TO ME IF I RECEIVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY!

*Shingyouji spins the Big Wheel and it landed on $1.00. He won $1,000. He spins another $1.00 for the second time to win $10,000!


	6. Chapter 6

**You Are a Contestant on the Price is Right!**

**Summary: **After winning his prizes on the Price is Right, will Shingyouji and Misu ever spend time together before the beginning of the school year?

Meanwhile, the Shidou gang basket in the glow of Shingyouji's winnings. Shingyouji's eyes lit up, as he survey's the prizes that he and Takumi had accumulated on the TV show.

"Arata-san, I'm so happy look at all of this. A car, trips, and money…I have so much!

Misu patted the small of Shingyouji's back, "Shingyouji, this all yours. Whatever you do with is alright with me."

Shingyouji nodded and turned to Takumi, "Takumi-kun, are you mad at me for winning?"

Takumi smiled, "No Shingyouji-kun. I'm glad you won...honestly. Did you have fun?"

Shingyouji nodded, "Hai, I enjoyed myself immensely!" "Then that is how it should be right?"

Shingyouji smiled, "Hai!"

"Hello everyone. Did you enjoy yourselves?" Everyone's attention turned to the show's produce, Tomo-chan, Drew Carrey, and Gii's mother.

All six boys bows, "Hai, sasotekudasate-arigotou-gozaimasu!"

Miyuki smiled, "Thank you Mr. Carrey-san. I've never had a more enjoyable time."

Drew waved the comments off, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves." He turned to Shingyouji, "And you Shingyouji, what are you going to do with your prizes?"

"Ano…I don't know just yet." Shingyouji frowned and bit his lip.

Gii's mother answered for Shingyouji, "Don't worry Shingyouji. Everything will be handled for you and Takumi-kun."

"Awesome! We'll I have to go. You guys enjoy the rest of your vacation." Drew Carrey smiled, shook everyone's hand and left.

Tomo-san turned to Miyuki, "Miyuki-chan, I have to finish up with production as well." She pouted a little. "I wish we had more time."

"No Tomo-chan, I enjoyed this time with you. You have a very exciting job!"

"That's for sure. Let's see each other again? This time we can vacation together." Tomo-chan smiled and hugged her friend.

With hugs and a promise to visit soon, Miyuki escorted the boys to the back of the production building into an awaiting limousine.

Stretching his arms and legs, Shingyouji happily signed, "Ah, that was so exciting! I can't wait to tell my parents what happened! I still don't know what to do about my prizes. I would love to share some it with you, Arata-san."

Misu turned to his young lover and smiled, "Thanks Shingyouji but, you should let Miyuki-san iron out the details. You don't have to worry about it much." Shingyouji turned to Misu, "But Arata-san I want to do this." Misu ruffled his hair affectionately.

Shingyouji heart fluttered, "_He's always caring for me. I'm so lucky to have him. I want to do this. Why won't he let me_?"

"Misu-kun is right, Shingyouji-kun. I will talk to my lawyers and your parents. You're still in school. So it's only fitting that a fund be set up for you, neh?"

Shingyouji nodded, "Hai, I'm having so much fun I forgot about Shidou." Shinyouji looked at Misu and what he saw made him sad. Misu's eyes were dull and lost their usual sparkle. "Don't Shingyouji, we promised that you won't forget this trip and we'll keep that promise."

The care was quiet as the others looked on. Miyuki smiled gently, "_Oh yes Shingyouji, you are well and truly loved_."

Suddenly a loud gurgle erupted in the car, for which all eyes fell on Gii. "Oops, sorry everyone. I guess I'm hungrier than I thought."

Miyuki laughed at her son and kissed the top of his head, "Gii you'll never change. Always thinking of your stomach."

"Mother!" The others laughed at Gii's embarresment. Takumi squeezed his hand gently, "Don't worry Gii, we'll take care of you, right Miyuki-san?"

Takumi smiled soften as he turned to Miyuki. She nodded, "We'll go the Rock-n-Roll restaurant…and have a nap afterwards." Her last statement made everyone focus on Shingyouji who was fast asleep.

So with lunch done, Miyuki lead the boys to their room. She turned to her charges, "After our nap, we can do more site seeing than dinner. Tomorrow evening, we can go home." With that she turned and entered her room and closed the door.

The boys followed suite, all but Shingyouji was a little restless and couldn't fall asleep. "_Misu. I want to be with you. So, So much!_"

"Misu-kun, what's wrong?" Takumi asked. Shingyouji signed and simply, " I want to be with Misu." He turned to Takumi and Toshinisha. "Don't you guys want to be with them, even for a little while?" Takumi and Toshinisha looked at each other and Takumi. Toshinisha answered, "Hai, I would like to be with Akaike-kun. He is in the next room but I do miss him."

With that statement in mind, Shingyouji jumped up and without reservation, knocked on the door. Takumi rushed to him, "Shingyouji, what are you doing!" "I'm doing something _I_ want to do for a change."

Gii answered the door,"Shingyouji is something the matter?" "Sumimasen, Gii-kun." Shingyouji simply walked by Gii, much to his surprise, follow by Takumi and Toshinisha. "Shingyouji…?"

Surprised at Shingyouji's behavior, Misu stood up quickly to reprimand him when a pair of soft lips stopped him. "In another week, I'll have to go back to Shidou and you and the others, to university. I want to be with you…right now."

Taken a back, Misu held him gently, "Shingyouji, we can't do _that_ here." Misu and looked at the others and find that they too are paired together. "Saki, Akaike what do you say about this?" Akaike spoke as his looked into Toshinisha face, "I say go with the flow, Misu-kun and enjoy yourself."

"Misu-kun, you have all that you need in your arms. Why do you take advantage of that, hmm?" Gii said while soothing Takumi with kisses.

Shingyouji smiled at Misu, "Love, this is our time. I don't want to waste it. Don't you agree?" Shingyouji leaned in to take Misu's breath away. Suddenly feeling shy, Misu lead Shingyouji to his bed. "Why do we nap together? Is that alright with you?"

"Hai." Shingjyouji said softly. "That is exactly what I wanted." Getting into bed, Misu made room for Shingyouji in which he promptly laid down. "Before he closed his eyes, Shingyouji looked to his companions, "See you in a few." I soft sigh drifted in the air and the pair were fast asleep.

Feeling brave Toshinisha lead Akaike and repeated Misu and Shingyouji. Gii and Takumi both smiled and walked to Gii's bed. Lying Takumi in front of him, Gii whispered, "I'm glad that I'm here with you…that all of my friends are here." Gii snuggled down further with Takumi, "Yes, this is perfect. I love you Gii, forever and always."

"I love you too, my dearest."

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN TAKUMI-KUN. THIS WAS WRITTEN FOR FUN AND NOT PROFIT. I ASK THAT NO FLAMES OR THREATS BE GIVEN TO ME IF I RECEIVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY!

**Thank you everyone for reading _The Price is Right_. This was something fun do and now I'm more determined to finish _Beautiful_ so watch out for it! Arigatou!***


End file.
